


Something Sweet for Someone Sweeter

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider works to much. Like seriously he is numb most of the time Dave thats not healthy..</p><p>Karkat Vantas works to much. Like seriously he smells like some rich spoiled white kids fancy ass latte and pastry. Which means he hasn't had a proper shower today. which is not healthy. </p><p>It'd be a real shame though if they suddenly got so caught up in wondering how to talk to each other that they completely forgot about their jobs and their necessary human needs.<br/>You dorks you've been staring back and forth for so long the coffee has gone cold and you both seriously need some sleep and decent food. </p><p> </p><p>A rewrite and redo of "A Sweet Deal for a Sweet Tooth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet for Someone Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite to my previous fic that I just cant write anymore. Te old one is to old for me to just pick up where i left off. Also, during the time i was at a crossroads with myself, which has now been resolved..so.. sorry to those who like genderbent karkat..but I've changed and so will my style. Thank you though for all the support!
> 
> Seriously, this is like, one of my most hit stories and I feel it really deserves some extra pazazz! So I'll be diligent in working on it!
> 
> the chapters will vary in lengths, so be ready!

People always assume its **_easy_**   doing what Dave Strider does. Just because he makes it look easy. 

He makes it seem easy because he can flawlessly go from track to track, record to record. He makes it look easy to push out note after note of sick and ill beats. 

They thinks its so easy...and they are so wrong man.

His hands feel like their about to fall off, his arms are seriously tired, and he's been wearing the same clothes under the same hot lights for hours. Literally..past Four hours now. This is just another day though. 

He works hard at the club, does his best to keep up and keep making original twists to his remixes. But after about the fourth week of continuous work flow he's exhausted. and he's sure it shows when he finally gets a break and one of the part timers shows up to trade out for the rest of the late to morning shift. He wouldn't lie, the constant bass had him jumpy and his nerves felt shot. 

He plopped himself down wearily at the bar and the woman on the other side smiled sweetly and handed him a bottle of water with a careful and knowing smile. They had about the same shift hours, "Thanks" he sipped at the water and sighed into the coolness. He was just a bag of malnourished and exhausted meat and bones. He hadn't had proper meals or sleep for a while. And the headaches were beginning to become unbearable. Just as he was contemplating how exactly had had ended up here, a firm hand clapped him on the shoulder and shook him out of his daze. 

He winced and furrowed his eyebrows together glaring at his older sibling behind his shades. Dirk just shrugged and sat down,"You look like shit.." he smiled at the bartender and she flashed one back getting him a drink ready. Dave however just shrugged him off and laid his forehead against the bar. Dirk laughed and nudged his shoulder,"Go home and stay there. I already got your schedule changed man.." he nodded and thanked when his drink was placed in front of him. 

Dave whipped his head up fast enough to ruffle his hair and adjust his shades,"What?"  he glared again, a headache quickly becoming a migraine. dirk smiled softer and nodded,"Talked to the boss, he says you're good to just get some rest. You've already worked past over time man." he sipped at his drink. Dave rolled his eyes his head following the movement,"The boss...please..Bro is just tired of me crashing at his place because its closer.." Dirk laughed at that.

"Yeah probably...when was the last time you actually had a day off..or two..." Dirk sat his drank down and stretched his back. They had both been working fro a while but dirk was only part timing, he had other plans and things to do. Dave shrugged, "A week...half..its fine though.." he yawned and stretched. Rubbing at his sore arms he disembarked from the bar,"I guess I might as well" he sighed and grabbed the water bottle. "Don't blame yourself too much when this place crashes without my awesome self to keep it hyped.." he cracked a smirk and dirk shook his head bumping his fist against Dave's shoulder,"Go home dork...get some sleep for once. We'll be fine."

Dave nodded and smiled faintly,"Yeah sure..you do the same.." with that he headed off to the backstage area to get his stuff. He didn't bring much, some discs and other necessary things in a bag. 

The commute home was short only because he was half asleep. It was amazing he could even get into his apartment without just collapsing on the door mat. The awe didn't last long as the quiet of a cold room swept over him. Outside the night was buzzing and humid, but inside he kept it cold and dark and quiet. Just the right place to sleep and rest. He even had a few plants strewn about among the clutter of things he seemed to just have. It was home and somehow instantly it welcomed him.

He was caught up in the routine of changing clothes and setting up clocks. Getting things ready for the next go, that the sudden thought of,"you don't have work tomorrow.." was enough to make him stop in the middle of his bedroom. 

He grinned slowly, a short giggle escaping his delusioned lips. Soon enough his was just cackling and falling into bed, hysterical. He was weird ok, breaks were so rare he had no idea what to do with himself. 

He giggled and slid his shades off, folding them up and leaving them on his bedside table."shhh shh Dave..." he curled up into the mattress his comforter snug and warm,"Sleepy..sleepy..go to sleep...be free.." yeah it was like final week of school all over again. In the same sense he fell asleep peaceful, but slept fitfully. His dreams were stressed and complicated. 

But he was asleep, and he stayed asleep for hours, that was until his alarm clock started screaming at him...


End file.
